


Colourful Nights

by Chibidemon7890



Series: Colourful [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Teasing, That's really all the tags I can think of, They fuck in the red lion, Top Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 13:51:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8626984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibidemon7890/pseuds/Chibidemon7890
Summary: The smut chapter for I'm (Colour)Blind Without You and one small reference to that fic
Hunk is pure child, and he sees some things he really shouldn't have.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so there is one small reference to the first part of the series, but really... you could read this without knowing what happened....
> 
> Enjoy!

Lance hummed softly as he pushed his boyfriend against the wall of his room, hands roaming underneath his shirt.

Keith's breath shuddered at the soft touches, squirming against the wall Lance had him pinned to. "Lance." He whispered, clinging to his boyfriend's shirt. Lance hummed in acknowledgement and kissed Keith's neck.

Keith gasped softly as he felt Lance's lips on his sensitive neck, letting out a sound of pleasure when he felt Lance suck on the patch of skin.

"God you're so hot." Lance growled against his skin. Keith ran his fingers through Lance's hair, pulling him away from his neck and pressing their lips together in a passionate kiss.

Lance brought his hands farther up Keith's shirt, lifting it off after Keith raised his arms. The brunet's fingers brushed over the scar left by the armour in the crash Keith had been in.

"I didn't think the pod left scars." Lance nearly whispered, staring at the mark on Keith's near perfect skin.

"Don't worry about it and kiss me." Keith demanded, wrapping his arms around Lance's neck and pulling him forward.

"Very eager aren't you?" Lance breathed out, not closing the small gap between them just to tease Keith. The ebony haired male growled softly in response, closing the gap himself.

They moved their mouths in sync as they kissed. Lance made a bold decision and swiped his tongue against Keith's bottom lip, earning a small pleased sound. Lance took that as a good sign, deepening the kiss.

Keith gasped when Lanced pressed his body flush against his, both of their arousals apparent.

"Is that your phone in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" Lance whispered when he broke the kiss. Keith almost pushed Lance away for saying something like that, but he decided to go along with it.

"Oh it's definitely my phone." Keith answered with a smirk, dipping down to kiss and suck at Lance's neck. Lance's reaction was definitely not one he had been expecting. He shuddered and whimpered in pleasure, holding Keith's bare hips a little tighter.

Keith took this newly found vulnerability to his advantage, quickly ridding his boyfriend of his shirt and starting on his pants. "Woah." Lance breathed out, sounding like he was in pure bliss. Keith pulled away from Lance's neck, admiring the marks he had made.

"You were taking too long." Keith whispered, pushing Lance backwards towards the bed.

Keith took his pants off in a seductive manner before positioning himself over Lance, ghosting his hands down the brunet's abdomen to the top of his jeans.

"Who knew you'd be a little tease?" Lance breathed out, shuddering at the feather light touches. Keith straddled Lance's hips, grinding down. Both males let out a soft breathy moan. "Oh man Keith, you're so hot." Lance whined slightly, pulling his boyfriend close and kissing him deeply.

As they kissed, Keith's hands made their way back to Lance's jeans. When he got them undone, he tapped Lance's hips. Lance understood and lifted his hips so Keith could get his jeans off, pressing against each other again in the process. Both of them let out another groan.

Once his jeans were discarded, Lance flipped the two of them over. Keith looked shocked for a second, but then wrapped his legs around the brunet's waist.

"Do you have anything in your room that we may need?" Lance purred in Keith's ear before nipping at the lobe. Keith shut his violet eyes for a second in pleasure but answered.

"Mm... First drawer in the table beside the bed." Keith hummed in bliss, letting Lance wiggle out of the grasp of his legs.

"Get ready to have your mind blown." Lance said with an eyebrow wiggle, Keith groaned at the pun. He shuddered at the new sensation when Lance took his underwear off his hips.

Lance kissed his way down Keith's torso, nipping at the flesh around his hips and the inside of his thigh. Keith slid his hands into Lance's hair, gripping the soft strands.

"Lance for the love of God stop stalling." Keith growled, glaring down at his boyfriend between his legs. Lance smirked, giving in to Keith's demands.

Keith hummed in pleasure, arching his back when Lance swiped his tongue from the base to the tip of his erection. "Lance." Keith breathed out, tilting his head to the side.

Lance glanced at Keith's face, the bright red of his cheeks prominent on his pale face. He swirled his tongue around the head, making Keith squirm on the sheets and scrunch up his face in a cute way.

"Lance. For fucks sake." Keith whimpered, tightening his grip on Lance's hair. Lance finally gave up teasing his boyfriend, sliding his lips over the head of Keith's cock and sliding down.

Lance was not prepared for the sounds Keith was making.

The ebony haired male's mouth was open slightly, eyes squeezed shut. He made soft moans and breathy whines as Lance pleasured him.

Lance's mouth was tight against Keith's cock, tongue exploring the underside. Keith was making the most beautiful and erotic sounds, lifting his hips up off the bed into Lance's mouth. The brunet had to use one hand to hold Keith's hips down, and the other to slide his hand in rhythm of his mouth over what he could not fit.

Keith jolted and whined in a vulnerable way when Lance placed an already lubed finger against his ass, sliding a single digit in. The brunet pulled off his boyfriend for a minute to make sure he was comfortable and not in any pain.

Once Keith gave Lance approval, the brunet slid his finger in and out of the ebony haired male. Keith squirmed but urged Lance to add another finger, he wanted to get to it and feel Lance inside him as soon as possible.

After Keith had been stretched, Lance sat up to take his own underwear off. Supposedly leaving Keith vulnerable and weak on the bed.

It was the opposite.

Once Lance had gotten his underwear off, he was immediately thrown under Keith who straddled the brunet's thighs with a condom package in his mouth.

Keith stared down at Lance hungrily for a second before tearing open the package in his mouth, rolling the condom on to Lance's hard cock. The ocean blue eyes stared at Keith in shock as he sank down on to Lance's arousal.

Lance had to hold back a loud moan, gripping Keith's hips tightly. He didn't want to move before he knew his boyfriend was ready. The sensation of Keith twitching around his cock sent tingles of pleasure up the brunet's spine, making him rock his hips upwards a small amount. Keith groaned softly, but gave Lance the go ahead to start moving.

Lance thrust up into Keith, making him gasp and throw his head back in pleasure. The brunet gripped Keith's hips, keeping a steady rhythm after finding the bundle of nerves that made it hard for Keith to think straight.

The soft sheen of a layer of sweat was noticeable on Keith's pale skin, Lance thought it looked absolutely stunning. The way small droplets of sweat rolled down his pale, toned stomach.

Lance was snapped back to reality when the door to Keith's room opened. The brunet scrambled to get an article of clothing to protect Keith's privacy.

He then heard Hunk scream.

"I REALLY NEED TO START KNOCKING OH MY GOD!" He shouted, clawing at his eyes like they had just just been burnt out of his head.

"Why'd you throw your sweaty shirt at my dick?" Keith asked, panting softly. The mood had obviously been ruined, and Keith was upset.

"I panicked! I don't want them to see you so exposed like that!" Lance shouted. "Why are you still there?! Let us have our privacy for a minute then we can actually talk to you!" He shouted at Hunk, who was still standing in the doorway.

The door clicked shut and Keith threw the shirt off himself.

"There's no way we can - ah - continue now." Keith grumbled, pulling himself off of Lance. He went to get his clothes back on to see what Hunk needed. He was still painfully hard in his pants from being so close to release then being interrupted.

Lance whined softly but took the condom off before getting his underwear and pants back on. Keith opened the door for Hunk after they were both decent.

"What is it?" Keith asked with a glare, obviously upset that they were interrupted.

"It's... Time for dinner." Hunk said, his face entirely red. Keith was going to snap at him for interrupting what they had been doing only to tell them that, but he felt bad for the poor guy and just sighed.

"Alright, we'll be there in a minute." Keith said in a monotone voice, shutting the door again. "I'm no longer hard nor in the mood to have sex so I guess we should go to dinner." He said to Lance, pulling his fingerless gloves on.

-

"You three are awfully silent." Shiro stated, talking to Hunk, Keith, and Lance. Hunk's face lit up red like Christmas lights and Lance looked down at his food.

Pidge, being the little shit they are, sat up at Hunk's reaction.

"Ooh you caught them in the act, didn't you?!" Pidge exclaimed, now making all three of them turn red. Hunk was looking like a tomato at this point. "You did!" They laughed, Hunk looked absolutely terrified.

"Pidge, leave them alone." 

Space Dad to the rescue.

-

Keith sat in the Red Lion's hangar for a while during their free time. He enjoyed talking to her, bonding with her. She would feed information to his mind to answer.

"Even in our own damn rooms we don't have enough privacy to... Y'know... Fuck." Keith complained softly. "Hunk has already lost his innocence by walking in on us once and I never got to... Um... Finish."

Red growled, sending information and images into Keith's mind. He turned the colour of his jacket and punched the armour of the lion, immediately regretting it and nursing his injured hand.

"You want us to do what?"

More growls, information, and images.

"Okay, okay! I get it. Stop repeating it. I'll think about it and talk it over with Lance." Keith mumbled, standing up and leaving the room.

-

"Ok so, don't say anything for a minute." Keith started, Lance snapped his mouth shut looking intrigued. "I've noticed that even with how big this fucking castle is, it's hard to get privacy to fuck y'know? I was talking to Red and... She seemed really damn enthusiastic about letting us fuck.. In her cockpit."

Once Lance was sure Keith was done talking he spoke.

"What? Like... Have sex inside the Red Lion?" Lance asked in shock, Keith nodded in reply. "Well... I guess it is the most private place. Sure, I'm down to try it." He shrugged, looking so nonchalant about having sex in a robotic lion that just so happened to be alive as well. The brunet pulled his boyfriend close and kissed him on the nose, making him scrunch it up in a cute way.

-

After a fierce battle with yet another one of Zarkon's beasts, the Paladins took their lions back to their hangars. Red had been communicating with Keith, saying that now is a great time to bring Lance into the cockpit and have some fun. Keith didn't need to be told twice, talking to Lance privately through the comms in their helmets.

Keith was whispering dirty things in his mic while Lance was stuttering out an excuse for the two of them.

Lance ran to the Red Lion as quickly as he could with the bulge in between his legs.

"Jesus fuck Keith." Lance panted. "You couldn't take it easy on the dirty talk?" He whined, almost throwing his helmet on the floor of the Red Lion's cockpit.

Keith had already shed the Paladin armour, leaving him only in the skin tight suit. Lance walked up to him, taking his helmet off and kissing him senseless.

"You aren't very patient, are you?" Keith said with a smirk, feeling Lance through his suit. The brunet gasped softly before pulling away to take the armour off.

"You aren't that patient either, dear." Lance purred after he took the last piece of his armour off. "Maybe I should make you wait to get to the good part."

Keith made an audible whine after Lance said that, pulling him to sit in the pilot seat before straddling his hips.

"If you do that I won't forgive you." Keith growled, Lance snorted in response. "Fuck, you're right. I enjoy getting teased, turned on, feeling your body against mine.." The brunet blushed a nice vibrant red, jumping to undo the zipper of Keith's suit to get at his neck.

"Maybe I should make some marks higher so the others can see." Lance purred, kissing right under Keith's jaw bone. Violet eyes shut softly and Keith pressed his hips down against Lance's, earning him a throaty moan from his boyfriend. "I also might not want to wait."

Keith chuckled softly to himself, pulling the zipper of Lance's suit down. They maneuvered so Lance could take the restricting, skin tight suit off and removing Keith's as well. Leaving them both in their underwear.

Soft gasps were coming from their mouths as they ground their hips together, taking things real slow. That was until Keith slid off Lance's lap and got on his knees in front of his boyfriend, who opened his legs so Keith could get between them.

"Oh babe..." Lance breathed out. "You're so beautiful." He ran his fingers through the long black strands of Keith's hair, making him hum softly.

Keith mouthed at Lance's erection through his underwear, creating a slightly damp spot. The brunet groaned softly and lifted his hips a little, asking Keith to do more to him.

While pulling Lance's underwear down, Keith pressed kisses against Lance's hips and leaving small marks. He looked up at his boyfriend from where he was seated on the floor in a sexy manner, taking the head of Lance's cock in his mouth and pressing his tongue against the slit.

That earned a low, pleasured moan from Lance who was trying his best to keep himself from bucking his hips. Keith continued to take more into his mouth, relaxing his throat and getting farther. Lance stared with eyes wide, it was quite a sight and feeling seeing Keith with his nose pressed against his pelvic bone.

When Keith began bobbing his head, Lance couldn't contain the sounds he was making. It felt so good.

The brunet was repeating Keith's name in his moans, gripping the black hair.

"Keith.." Lance panted. "I'm.. Going to - unn!" Keith felt the warm, salty liquid hit the back of his tongue. It was surprising that he didn't gag at the sudden sensation. "Ah umm... Sorry. For not giving you a lot of warning." Lance said sheepishly. Keith just rolled his eyes and wiped his mouth.

He had swallowed.

Lance turned bright red and watched as Keith slid back into his lap, now kissing at his neck. Keith hummed softly, grinding himself against Lance's bare thigh.

No matter how tired he was, Lance's cock was erect again from Keith's attention. He watched as the ebony haired male reached back to a storage compartment in the Red Lion to retrieve the lube from a couple nights before and a condom.

Keith's eyes were glazed over with lust as he stood up, turning around to face away from Lance and sliding his own underwear off. The brunet watched in stunned silence as he watched the 'show' his boyfriend was putting on for him.

Lance resisted the urge to touch himself as he watched Keith lube up his fingers, slowly sliding them inside himself with a soft moan. He watched those fingers slide in and out of Keith, as they slowly stretched him open to be fucked.

"Get the condom on." Keith demanded in a husky voice as he looked back at Lance, who was staring with wide eyes. "Do I have to repeat myself?" He growled. Lance shook his head, quickly obeying Keith's order.

Keith slid his body up against Lance in a seductive way, his back pressing gently against Lance's chest. The brunet groaned softly as he felt the warm, tight feeling that was Keith. He pressed soft, loving kisses to the ebony haired male's neck, earning him a soft sigh of pleasure.

Lance ran his hands down Keith's thighs, feeling them tremble a little under the touch. He lifted Keith's legs by his knees, surprised to find out his boyfriend was quite flexible.

Keith hummed softly, leaning his head against Lance's shoulder as if to say he was ready. The brunet slowly started to move, holding Keith's legs up and apart as he thrust in. The ebony haired male made the prettiest gasps and moans as Lance thrust into him over and over, reaching down to stroke himself as he got fucked.

Lance kissed and sucked at Keith's neck as he slid in and out of him, making dark kiss marks on him.

Keith's breath was getting erratic, moaning out Lance's name repeatedly when the brunet found the spot inside him that made him see stars.

"Lance... Lance I'm.. So close." Keith moaned out, reaching back to rest his free hand on the back of Lance's head. "Ngh... Lance..." He whined, running his fingers through the soft brown hair.

Keith arched his back when he came, calling out Lance's name. He tightened around the brunet, sending him over the edge as well.

The cockpit was filled with the sounds of the two boys panting softly. Keith got off Lance, who tied off the condom and got up to help clean the area.

"My hips hurt..." Keith said softly, rubbing his lower back after getting his underwear back on.

"Sorry babe." Lance said, pulling Keith close and kissing him softly on the lips. Keith blushed softly, he really loved Lance.

They got their skin tight suits back on and went to leave, but Keith's hips hurt and he fell to the floor.

"I guess you must be falling for me." Lance laughed, Keith just stared at him with murder in his eyes. "Here, pretend that you're too tired to even walk and I'll carry you to bed."

Keith turned bright red, but accepted the offer.

-

"He uh... Didn't get a good nights sleep last night. I'll bring him to bed!" Lance stuttered out when the other Paladins asked why the brunet was carrying Keith. Lance hurried off before they could ask any more questions.

"They fucked, didn't they." Pidge said to Shiro bluntly.

"Watch your language. I agree though, I think they had sex."

Hunk screamed.

**Author's Note:**

> Dang.....
> 
> Please let me know how you felt about this chapter~
> 
> Hopefully I'll hear from you all again!


End file.
